Pure Ice
by SailorChibiSaturn1
Summary: Ami finds out a secret about her husband Zoisite and now he wants to kill her! Can Quatre save her? Read prince_heero's stories and Trista's stories to fully understand this story.
1. Learning of his lies

Pure Ice  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so you can't sue!   
Author's note: This is part of a series. Read "Love Chinese Style!" "Love the Soldier's Way" " The Sad Life of a Queen" " The Princess's True Love?" "A Timeless Love" and "Death in Love with Destruction" to fully understand the story.  
Chapter 1: Finding out about his lies  
"Zoisite where are you going?" asked Ami quietly.  
" I'll go where I want and I don't have to report it to you!!!" yelled Zoisite. Then the door to the house slammed. Ami hesitated only a moment and got up to follow Zoisite. Meanwhile Zoisite was just walking in to a secret location and was too preoccupied to notice Ami following him. Inside the cabin Zoisite walked toward a scantily dressed girl. He then bent down and kissed the girl very passionately. Ami thought very upset,  
' He's cheating on me! That dick!!!!' And Ami watched as Zoisite and the girl slowly undressed each other. Then Zoisite started to suckle the other woman's breasts.  
" Oh Zoi! Don't stop!!!!" yelled the little whore. Zoisite just grinned and began to move down. All Ami heard from the whore was moans. Then Ami heard the whore scream. That's when Ami realized that Zoisite was licking and sucking the whore's clit. And Ami got even angrier as Zoisite pushed his throbbing member in to the stupid whore. As Zoisite and the whore came Ami turned and ran home. But not before Zoisite saw and heard her leave.  
Back at the Castle…   
  
  
When Zoisite walked in to the castle the first thing he noticed was that it was cold.  
' So the bitch is mad huh? Serves her right for following me.' thought Zoisite with a cocky smirk. Then he noticed that the part of the castle that they lived in was full of ice.  
' Gee I guess the bitch isn't mad. She's pissed off.' thought Zoisite with an evil smirk as he continued to walk forward. When he got in to the bedroom he heard,  
" Why Zoisite? Is she better then me? Or are you just desperate?" said a very pissed off Ami. Zoisite sneered at Ami and said,  
" Because of two reasons dear Ami. First off she's a whole lot better to fuck then you are. And secondly she's a whole hell lot prettier then you!!!" yelled Zoisite psychotically. Ami stiffened at his words then said,  
" I'm leaving Zoisite and I'm divorcing you."  
" Oh no your not Ami! If I let you go you'll go and tell the Queen. And since adultery is illegal I'll get punished for it! The only way that you're leaving here is if you're dead!!!!!" roared Zoisite lunging forward and stabbing Ami in the stomach. Ami screamed and then ran out. And with her last bit of strength she ran to the Gundam's Protection Agency. Once there she knocked on the door to the point of where she was banging on it. When Quatre opened the door he found Queen Mercury lying in a large puddle of blood with a gaping wound in her stomach. And she was muttering about how Zoisite was going to kill her.  
" Heero! Milliardo! Come help me!!!" yelled Quatre desperately. Immediately Milliardo was standing there. When Quatre asked where Heero was Milliardo said that he was with Queen Uranus. Then Milliardo spotted Ami and asked,  
" What the hell happened to her Quatre?"  
" I don't know. But from what I gather from the wound and what she was muttering I think Zoisite stabbed her and threatened to kill her for some reason. Now hurry and help me get her inside! She's bleeding very badly," replied Quatre with a desperate plea. Milliardo just nodded and picked Ami up from the ground and carried her inside. Once inside Quatre made his brilliant white angel wings appear and Milliardo plucked two of the feathers. Quatre folded away his wings, took the feathers from Milliardo, and walked over to Ami. He then leaned over and lifted Ami's shirt a little. Then he ran the feathers down her stomach right over the wound. Two seconds later the wound was gone.  
About 4 Hours Later…  
Ami woke up in a strange bed and instantly panicked. Wildly looking around she asked in a panicked voice,  
" Where am I? Is anyone there?" Ami was quite relived though when she saw Quatre step out of the shadows.  
" Ami calm down. You're at the protection agency in my room. Now lie back down. You're not strong enough to be up yet. Now can you tell me what happened?" said Quatre with a worried smile. Ami just nodded and told Quatre everything. When she was done she looked up and asked hopefully,  
"Quatre will you protect me?"   
" Yes I'll protect you Ami. I'll protect you with my life." said Quatre in a determined voice… 


	2. The Deadly Threats!

Chapter 2: The Deadly Threats!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either show!  
  
An: I know this story sucks but I'm trying!  
  
Quatre had finally let Ami out of bed and let her walk around. So Ami walked downstairs and began to make coffee. As she was making the coffee the mail came. Ami then got up and got the mail. There were two bills for everyone in the castle except for her. But there was an envelope for her as well. Except the envelope had no return address on it.  
  
' All well!' thought Ami with a smile. She then went around and gave everyone's mail to them. After she opened the envelope she read the paper inside which said,  
  
Ami,  
  
If you tell Neo Queen Serenity about the act of adultery that Zoisite has committed you'll regret it dearly. And also don't think of divorcing him either. Or I'll smash your god damn head in and rip your heart out! You have been warned and the next time that I contact you it will be a punishment. And the third time is when I'll have to kill you. Got it? Good!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Anonymous  
  
Ami looked up and began to cry. Sensing Ami's hurt, frustration, and fear Quatre jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When Quatre got downstairs he spotted Ami sitting on the floor in tears with a paper bunched up in her hand. Gentely taking the paper from Ami's hand Quatre read the letter as well. He got very angry at the thought of someone threatening Ami. So Quatre tightened security around the castle three fold.  
  
" It's alright Ami. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," said Quatre ten minutes later.   
  
" Really Quatre? Because I don't want you to get hurt for doing this." said Ami with a little sniffle.  
  
" Yes I'm sure Ami. And I won't get hurt from this." replied Quatre with a reassuring smile.  
  
" Oh Quatre! Can we go get breakfast now? I was so upset about this I forgot to eat. But I did make coffee already." answered Ami with a small smile. So they walked in to the kitchen together never guessing a mystery person was watching them and waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
' So she's cheating on me with him! Well she's not allowed to do that to me because I'm supposed to do that to her!' thought the person evilly.  
  
2 Days Later…  
  
Ami was really scared now. She had been receiving threatening letters from this anonymous person for three whole days! A wilting, black rose had accompanied the last one. That could only mean death! That morning she received a horrible parcel on the doorstep though. She had gone out to get the mail, and there on the doorstep lay a letter attached to a package. Ami picked up the package and carefully opened it. And there was a severed human head in it. Ami quickly dropped the package on the ground for it was dripping blood and brains all over the place. It was also her mother's head. She then quickly opened the letter with shaky hands. The letter read like this,  
  
Dear Ami,  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Her blood was sweet,  
  
And yours will be too!  
  
Prepare because I'm coming  
  
After you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret lover  
  
Ami screamed in horror at the top of her lungs. After hearing Ami scream though Quatre raced downstairs.  
  
" Ami? What's wr…" Quatre never finished his question. For he had just saw the bloody, severed head on his doorstep. Well that answered part of his unfinished question. And then he saw the note and the rest of his question was answered.  
  
" Oh Ami! Come on, we need to go somewhere else." said Quatre quietly. He then picked Ami up and carried her to his bedroom. Once he laid her down he was all of a sudden kissing her…  
  
An: That's the end of the story for all of you people reading on www.fanfiction.net The next chapter you either have to make up or go to www.adultfanfiction.net and look for the penname hikariyami. Oh and sine I didn't get any votes on the tie in chapter's name I'm calling it " So We Can Carry On!" 


	3. The Binding of Ice and Purity

Chapter 3: The Binding of Ice and Purity…  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: ???????????? Go to the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An: Warning sex! Warning Sex!  
  
Once he laid her down he was all of a sudden kissing her passionately. Quatre licked Ami's top lip gentely asking entrance to the sweet cavern of her mouth. Ami smiled and then opened her mouth permitting Quatre entrance. Her tongue also entered Quatre's mouth and she began to slowly caress the roof of his mouth with her tongue. They both moaned loudly and soon began waging a war with their tongues and kissing very urgently. Then they had to break for air. After that Quatre slowly began to unbutton Ami's nightgown. When Quatre had her nightgown completely undone he slowly began to slide the nightgown down her body. And while he was doing this he was also slipping kisses down Ami's neck. So Ami tilted her head to give Quatre better access. Then Quatre moved his mouth slowly down her chest to her breasts. Once down to Ami's breasts he took the right breast's nipple in his mouth and began to suckle it gentely. That elicited loud moans from deep within Ami's throat. Quatre then began to roughly bit the nipple and then lick it apologetically. This elicited many soft gasps from Ami's mouth. Again Quatre's mouth traveled over to the other nipple eliciting the same delicious gasps from Ami's throat and lips. After Quatre finished with Ami's breasts he moved his mouth to Ami's stomach and navel. Once there Quatre dipped his tongue in Ami's belly button a few times which got a giggle from Ami's lips. Then Quatre spread out Ami's legs and knelt between them. He then put his head down and proceeded to lick and suck Ami's clit. This left Ami moaning, writhing, and clutching the bed sheets. When Quatre stopped Ami pounced on him and flipped him on to his back.  
  
" My turn Prince Quatre." Said Ami with a very, very evil grin on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes. Ami reached behind her and pulled out a piece of silk. She then leaned forward and kissed Quatre again on the lips. Then she put the silk on Quatre's cheek and ran it down his chest. Once there she swirled the silk around Quatre's nipples. (An: Guess he didn't notice Ami undressing him.) This action caused Quatre to groan loudly. Ami smirked at this and thought,  
  
' So silk is one of his weaknesses. Got to keep that in mind for later use!' Ami then moved the silk down to Quatre's hard, slick, and glistening cock. She then swirled the silk around his cock as well. This elicited a scream of pure excasty from deep with in Quatre's throat. Then Ami began to suck on one of Quatre's nipples. That got Quatre to quietly moan Ami's name over and over again. Then Ami switched the nipples that she was sucking on. And she got even more moans from Quatre. Ami then moved down between Quatre's legs. She then took Quatre's cock fully in her mouth and slowly began to just lick it. At that Quatre groaned in frustration. Ami grinned then and out of nowhere began to suck Quatre's cock fully. And it was at a very fast speed too. But after a while Ami stopped knowing this would get Quatre to take the next step. And she was 100% right too. The next thing she knew Quatre was flipping her on her back. He then growled out in a low, husky voice,  
  
" Are you sure Ami my love?"  
  
" Yes koi now shut up and take me!!!" Yelled Ami in frustration. And Quatre couldn't refuse a demand like that. So he held tightly on to Ami and thrust all the way in with one thrust. He then waited for Ami to catch her breath and adjust to him. He then asked in a seductive voice in Ami's ear,  
  
" How hard and how fast do you want it?"  
  
" Very hard and extremely fast koi." Replied Ami just as seductively. So Quatre did as Ami asked. He began a slow steady rhythm at first. He then began to speed up. Pretty soon he was pounding in to Ami. And she was meeting him thrust per thrust. Just as soon as they reached their climax there was a bright flash of ice blue light. And their souls were beginning to bound. That is until Ami whispered to Quatre afterwards,  
  
" Aishiteru Prince Quatre."  
  
" Aishiteru Ami." Whispered Quatre as well. And their souls were fully bonded with each other for all eternity. When you hear of Pure Ice that's probably where they got it from. The bonding of Purity and Ice.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An: That's it for this story. I know it kind of sucked but as I said before I'm better at yaoi stories. Look for my tie in chapter " So We Can Carry On" and "Don't Call Me Baby" and a Rei/Millardo story by prince-heero and me.   
  
Ja ne,  
  
SailorChibiSaturn, and hikariyami 


End file.
